diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/23 June 2018
23:30:35 everyone would sleep and work at weird times 23:30:50 except for the uk 23:31:21 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" lol 23:31:26 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Sleeping in daylight 23:31:38 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" and maybe France would be ok 23:31:44 :P 23:31:47 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" But in the USA, then... 23:31:52 yeah 23:31:54 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" OR CANADA 23:32:00 O CANADA 23:32:15 *waits patiently for someone to sing next verse* 23:32:30 *struck by disappointment upon meeting blank stares* 23:32:35 :sad: 23:32:57 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" and then 23:33:37 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" well 23:33:51 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Tidal lives in Hong Kong 23:33:54 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" +8 23:35:58 :P 23:36:02 I just bought Cuphead 23:37:29 Woohoo 23:37:32 How is it 23:38:07 Really good. 23:38:18 im just doing the first run and gun now. 23:38:27 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" ok 23:38:34 do you play any other games 23:38:40 :o 23:38:44 its you! 23:38:58 Yee, I play other games 23:39:16 Horror types, and Hard games 23:39:17 i am playing binding of issac rebirth right now! 23:39:17 ] 23:39:18 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" hi 23:39:23 Noice! 23:40:04 i uh 23:40:12 am playing a custom challenge 23:40:24 from the worst mod ever which somehow has 3 stars 23:40:28 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" ll 23:40:29 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" lol 23:40:38 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" hi named boss 23:40:50 hi 23:41:57 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" s uploaded falcon pic 23:41:59 Finally finished first run and gun. Got all coins too 23:42:10 But somehow got an A- 23:42:13 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" its caption is "A moving pizza" 23:43:04 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 23:43:53 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 23:44:23 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 23:45:38 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" ...... 23:46:16 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 23:47:03 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" .... 23:52:47 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 23:53:06 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" bye 23:58:33 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 23:58:42 I just crashed 23:59:30 rip 00:00:46 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 00:02:29 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 00:02:35 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 00:02:47 My ipad’s about to go flat, gtg. 00:03:17 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 00:05:57 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" rip 00:06:05 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" android has better battery 00:21:43 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" bye toxic banana 00:40:56 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:41:36 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" bye 04:11:08 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 06:47:38 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 06:49:09 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 06:49:14 1 Ypc 06:49:23 that's the largest unit of length 06:49:29 seriously 06:52:26 its about 3261633400000000000000000000000000000000000 light years 06:52:34 thats bigger than a few milky ways 06:58:49 aka 06:58:53 1909435629000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 planck 06:58:57 thats a lot meit 08:15:02 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 08:15:11 Hi Tudor. 08:15:17 Hi Discord. 12:34:23 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" <@210344925760454667> make sure to attend this sandbox starting in 2 hours 26 minutes 12:34:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Yes that is the plan :) 13:16:51 http://either.io/446863 13:16:57 so chooose 13:17:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I'd rather be blind so I don't have to see this trash again. 13:19:19 Who made that? 13:23:23 I DID 13:23:26 anyways 13:23:32 talking about sandbox 13:23:52 do you know how fallen is a dev for arras 13:23:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Yes? 13:24:08 well i'm actually in a tpt group with lots of important people 13:24:23 and i make stuff for the game (tho i'm not an actual official dev) 13:30:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i dont know how fallen is a dev for arras 13:44:17 he makes tanks and servers 13:44:23 and bosses 13:44:41 and practically does everything cuz da rest of devs are lazy fokers 13:50:33 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 13:53:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:53:47 ey lads I may be a few minutes late to the 11 AM start 13:53:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Ok. 13:53:52 but shouldn’t be anything major 13:54:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:58:30 Okay 13:58:59 I'll entertain everyone with shit about voting on the new logo 14:03:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" doesnt sound very entertaining 14:06:02 >:) 14:08:13 !kick Banarama 14:08:21 wut 14:08:28 !kick Aufmerksam 14:08:35 script broken 14:09:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Banarama 14:09:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Have you fried your logic circuits? 14:09:34 Phew. 14:09:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Why would you use Aufmerksam as a lab rat... 14:09:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" WHEN KHITRISH MAPPING IS SITTING RIGHT THERE? 14:12:33 !kick Khritish Mapping 14:12:43 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 14:12:47 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 14:12:50 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 14:12:54 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" wut 14:12:58 !kick Khritish Mapping 14:13:03 !kick Banarama 14:13:06 script broken 14:13:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oof 14:13:12 -!- Banarama was banned from Special:Chat by Banarama 14:16:07 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 14:16:16 I think I confused Chat 14:16:30 by banning myself 14:16:39 they must've updated api 14:16:46 last time I checked you couldn't chat ban yourself 14:16:51 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 14:17:07 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 14:17:30 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 14:17:38 now it's all wonky 14:17:42 -!- Banarama was banned from Special:Chat by Banarama 14:20:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Sandbox in 40 minutes 14:20:47 back 14:20:59 ate 2 whole bags of chips 14:21:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" I accidentally banned myself 14:21:23 lmfao 14:21:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" You should be cool. 14:21:31 HOLY SHIT 14:21:33 DOES THAT MEAN 14:21:41 THAT ONE OF THE HIGHEST RANKS 14:21:41 IS BANNED 14:21:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I literally just unbanned him so no 14:21:46 WHAW 14:23:04 AHA 14:23:39 !kick Özün Oldun 14:23:41 ... 14:23:45 sh*t 14:25:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" facepalm.gif 14:26:23 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 14:26:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" How embarrasing 14:26:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" embarrassing* 14:27:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" It doesn't show the message for me leaving chat 14:27:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" but it does show it for me entering 14:27:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" Weird 14:27:23 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 14:27:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" idk why but chat leave messages are hella laggy 14:27:41 hm 14:27:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" hm 14:29:34 IDEA 14:29:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" ? 14:29:42 prepare for lag penetration 14:29:45 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:29:48 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:29:50 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:29:51 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:29:53 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:30:00 What are you planning 14:30:13 a sacrifice for dele- I MEAN 14:30:15 uhh 14:30:26 shoe boxes with sewage for orphans 14:30:34 i mean 14:30:36 shit 14:30:41 no not shweboxes filled with shit 14:30:42 aaaaaa 14:31:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" did i hear penetration 14:31:25 grey"bbg="blue" retardation.exe has stopped responding. 14:33:02 http://either.io/1275/emotionally-paralyzed 14:33:05 choose blue 14:33:11 makes me better tbh 14:33:15 atleast i wont be an idiot 14:33:16 Teamerz... 14:33:24 yes you did teamerz 14:33:27 You deserve your title of Cummander still. 14:33:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Delete emotions for better processing capabilities 14:33:34 but i was afraid to answer because i thought tidal said that 14:33:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:33:47 whew guess not 14:33:50 What would you do as soon as i stopped responding 14:33:55 if i were a program 14:34:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I would party. 14:34:07 .. 14:34:17 i honestly thought you were gonna reply "END TASK" 14:34:42 because if you wouldn't i'd just restart and reopen 14:34:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" <@210141610225172480> will we be discussing dialectic standardization this time round? 14:34:46 reopen 14:34:52 teamz is gonna love that one 14:34:53 yes 14:34:55 ADD MOLDOVAN 14:34:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Uh not that. 14:35:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" that’s not a dialect 14:35:02 JUST PLACE BEER EVERYWHERE AND MAKE IT ALL SLURS 14:35:06 it is 14:35:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" NO. 14:35:09 wait 14:35:11 but seriously 14:35:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" it’s a language 14:35:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" not a dialect 14:35:15 no 14:35:21 moldovan is a dialect of romanian 14:35:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" By "Dialect", we mean "Honor/Honour" 14:35:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" w8 really 14:35:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" huh 14:35:37 oooooooooooooooooooo 14:35:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" guess Moldovan is a dialect 14:35:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" <@210344925760454667> no 14:35:53 it is 14:35:54 ffs 14:35:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" no? 14:35:55 IT IS 14:35:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" Moldovan is a dialect 14:36:03 exactly 14:36:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" oh 14:36:04 IT IS 14:36:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" We will no be discussing dialects 14:36:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" "We will no" 14:36:11 yes we will 14:36:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah. 14:36:15 add moldovan 14:36:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" but are we gonna talk about British English versus American English dialects 14:36:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" in articles 14:36:22 oh 14:36:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" there was a big argument over it 14:36:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" This is an ENGLISH wiki. 14:36:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" Moldova was brutally split from Romania by the Soviets 14:36:33 no 14:36:34 actually 14:36:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" sorry was away for a sec 14:36:41 moldova was split into 2 14:36:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Moldova is Romanian clay 14:36:48 actually its both 14:36:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" anyway 14:36:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" you mean Moldavia 14:36:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" what was it about penetration 14:36:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" isigh/i 14:36:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" half Moldavia in Romania half in Moldova 14:37:01 moldova and moldavia are the ame 14:37:02 Tudor as a program: "Hey, how did we open the operation panel again on Windows 7?" Ctrl+Alt+Del." "Thank you." (Task Manager - Applications - khit_tudords.exe - End Task -> Are you sure to end this programs task? - Yes.) ... "There we go." 14:37:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" <@210344925760454667> I decided it wasn't important enough 14:37:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Never change, Teamerz 14:37:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Moldova is the state 14:37:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Moldavia region 14:37:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" would just lead to a rift 14:37:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" oh ok <@210141610225172480> 14:37:22 and technically 14:37:27 moldova is split into 3 14:37:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" do you want to put that in a policy page at least? 14:37:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" to prevent future deb8s 14:37:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" pff 14:37:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" why would i change 14:37:44 because there's idiots who think the line that is transnistria should be and actual country 14:37:50 thats a communist country 14:37:51 in europe 14:37:56 that's very small 14:37:57 like 14:38:00 a river 14:38:00 small 14:38:00 So, emotes are not safe yet? 14:38:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Vatican is a country. 14:38:05 no 14:38:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" didn’t the PSD get kicked out 14:38:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" No, auf. 14:38:09 emotes give cancer 14:38:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" their uhhhh, their leader 14:38:15 wait no 14:38:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" wtf is a party leader called in Romania 14:38:18 emotes are emoticons 14:38:20 Alright. 14:38:25 its called a moldovan 14:38:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" lol 14:38:29 if that party has beer 14:38:34 Do chat emotes work? 14:38:36 After that, I was going to post the Teamerz'd. 14:38:39 yes 14:38:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Chat emotes? 14:38:43 yes 14:38:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" they do not <@210141610225172480> 14:38:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" thats an old one 14:38:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" not in Discord anyway 14:38:52 (OwO) 14:38:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" (shiny) 14:38:52 But do they crash 14:38:55 :thenk: 14:38:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Does this go through 14:38:59 (shiny) 14:39:00 Yes. 14:39:02 THE FIRST EMOTE IN AGES IS HITLER 14:39:03 YAS 14:39:03 you can use emojis & emotes in Chat 14:39:08 anyways 14:39:10 it will not disrupt The Bridge 14:39:15 only if it’s used in the channel 14:39:16 So, it doesn't crash it. Good. 14:39:18 lets have a chat game 14:39:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" But no emotes over here. 14:39:21 & you can use wiki emotes in discord 14:39:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Not now Khit 14:39:24 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~194 to log page). 14:39:24 !updatelogs 14:39:25 but not emotes from there 14:39:37 *blatantly ignoring tidal as usual* 14:39:40 THANKS FOR THE APPROVAL 14:39:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" We're 20 minutes away from sandbox 14:39:45 anyways 14:39:47 yeah no emotes from https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons 14:39:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" THis better be quick. 14:39:51 GUYS SUGGEST A SONG 14:39:55 SOMEBODY 14:39:55 ONCE 14:39:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Novocaine 14:39:58 TOLD ME 14:40:00 :thonk: 14:40:03 TH EWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME 14:40:09 I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED 14:40:13 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:40:16 Please do not 14:40:21 actually 14:40:22 aight Khitrish just letting you know that Sandbox will be happening in 20 minutes 14:40:26 so get all your craziness out now lmao 14:40:31 yt=Juxr9PIc2pE" 14:40:34 I literally just said that Ursuul 14:40:35 whoops 14:40:35 so that you can be civil L8r 14:40:41 yt="Juxr9PIc2pE" 14:40:42 Sarcasmic thanksn't 14:40:46 NOVOCAINE 14:40:47 well if it’s worth saying once it’s worth saying twice 14:40:47 HOW ABOUT 14:40:49 It functions 14:40:52 NO COCAINE 14:41:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" I unironically love this 14:41:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" yt="L_jWHffIx5E" 14:41:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" This as in what? 14:41:57 waiting for half life 3 14:41:57 https://youtu.be/eT3BFzSD6YY?t=21s 14:42:00 the song above 14:42:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oof. 14:42:13 THE YEARS START COMING AND THEY DONT STOP COMING AND THEY DONT STOP COMING 14:42:23 it’s a good song 14:42:27 then again 14:42:30 with teamerz here 14:42:41 its dangerous to say "don't stop coming" 14:42:51 PERFECT 14:42:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" tehy dont stop cumming 14:42:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" : D 14:42:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" they* 14:43:03 wait 14:43:04 shit 14:43:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lmao 14:43:09 i cant pm teamz to make lewd jokes 14:43:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hang on ill join 14:43:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWaLxFIVX1s 14:43:27 YES 14:43:28 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 14:43:32 hi it me 14:43:34 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:43:37 hi it me 14:43:56 hit me 14:44:11 imma eat white rice 14:44:14 because I’m racist 14:44:20 plez 14:44:28 you mean 14:44:30 RICEist 14:44:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:44:36 Hey FB. 14:44:37 goddamnit 14:44:37 temz pls 14:44:42 lmao 14:44:43 ursuul 14:44:44 (teamerzd) 14:44:47 say the same thing you did 14:44:48 hi 14:44:53 hey khish 14:44:58 Sandbox in 15 mins Fallen 14:44:59 but censor rice with 3 asterisks 14:45:01 oke 14:45:06 e 14:45:07 ...3? 14:45:10 yes 14:45:11 trust me 14:45:13 do it 14:45:13 the e 14:45:16 the rice thing 14:45:19 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" gonna do it from discord 14:45:21 khish ya notic me 14:45:28 back 14:45:30 man 14:45:33 Ok Ozziene. 14:45:34 sure wish fallen got here 14:45:36 because i'm going to remake the pytagoron theme 14:45:38 i am here 14:45:39 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" you never had a chance to repair the bot 14:45:40 wtf man 14:45:41 SAY WOT MOFO 14:45:45 anyways since chat is stabilized imma leave 14:45:48 yes 14:45:52 define stabilized 14:45:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Gonna talk from here instead 14:45:59 k 14:46:03 khish please 14:46:03 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" emojis are still DW->Discord only 14:46:04 o shit 14:46:06 i am here 14:46:07 if ozun is admin 14:46:11 yes Ozziene 14:46:11 DOES THAT MEAN ANYONE CAN KICK ME? 14:46:12 AAAAAAAAAAAAAA 14:46:15 oofst 14:46:16 Please do not post emojis in the Discord 14:46:22 otherwise we will lose a large chunk of the chat logs 14:46:26 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~114 to log page). 14:46:26 !updatelogs 14:46:48 bg="blue"bgrey"retardation.exe has stopped responding. 14:46:59 Posting emojis in Discord will result in a chat ban for two weeks 14:47:01 khish 14:47:08 wanna know what else ends in exe 14:47:12 wot 14:47:16 .-. 14:47:20 khish please 14:47:23 i am here 14:47:44 i dont kno 14:47:47 and also fallen 14:47:52 he has NOTiced you 14:47:58 ah i get it 14:48:02 n i c e 14:48:04 r i c e 14:48:17 exe? 14:48:20 i know what does 14:48:25 *gets close to teamerz* 14:48:26 h m 14:48:29 rhymes** 14:48:37 *sprays axe deodorant in teamerz's eyes* 14:48:40 *runs da fuck away* 14:48:42 ow 14:48:42 lads gonna have to settle down & get serious soon 14:48:54 ahem 14:48:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" 12 minutes. 14:48:56 before that 14:48:57 you wanna get serious huh (lenny) 14:49:02 yes 14:49:03 by serious 14:49:07 I MEAN GREENTEXT 14:49:15 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:49:20 c="green"> be me 14:49:22 hi khish 14:49:26 No, 14:49:26 c="green"> be an idiot 14:49:28 c="green"> end 14:49:29 k 14:49:29 -!- Khitrish Mapping was kicked from Special:Chat by The Tidal Wave 14:49:30 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:49:34 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:49:38 boi i stopped 14:49:41 khish 14:49:43 notice me 14:49:52 alright i'm still f a l l e n 14:49:59 can you get up tho 14:50:01 i sure wish fallen was here 14:50:11 no 14:50:13 but teamz 14:50:15 ye 14:50:17 DONT THINK YOU CAN EITHER 14:50:22 *sprays axe* 14:50:30 *actual axes, in spray form* 14:50:34 uh 14:50:39 that implies they would be tiny axes 14:50:40 10 minutes. 14:50:41 so 14:50:41 no im fallen 14:50:42 ...ow? 14:50:43 now you're down 14:50:48 no im up 14:50:49 seriously. 14:50:58 6 retard equivalent of metres unit down 14:51:00 Whats UP? 14:51:00 balloon to the rescue 14:51:09 What's down? 14:51:19 "up" is relative 14:51:24 my dead grandma 14:51:27 sure got dark fast 14:51:36 not as dark as teamerz's future tho 14:51:38 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" now until that bot is fixed, i will sandbox from the chat 14:51:39 bet 14:51:39 that sheiit is vantablack 14:51:48 ok. 14:51:50 .-. 14:51:58 good202 was dissapointing tbh 14:52:04 and depressing 14:52:05 and annoying 14:52:07 nauseating 14:52:08 Of course Good202 is disappointing 14:52:09 good202? 14:52:09 could list more 14:52:10 more like 14:52:12 honestly 14:52:14 bad202 14:52:15 bad010 14:52:17 or better 14:52:18 What even happened here? 14:52:21 no idea 14:52:21 hi auf 14:52:24 Hi. 14:52:27 idk what you could expect from good202 to be dissapointed in any what whatsovever 14:52:29 oof death sound but its auf 14:52:46 auf'st've'd'th 14:52:47 also i'm dissapointing at times 14:52:54 We all are. 14:52:57 i'm a dissapointment 14:52:57 (rly1) 14:53:00 Nobody's perfect 14:53:01 to my girlfriend 14:53:03 remember.... 14:53:03 14:53:03 X Boson? 14:53:03 that one boss i made 14:53:04 Hmm. 14:53:05 by that i mean my hand 14:53:07 Good. 14:53:07 cheated on her 14:53:08 ey Bana 14:53:10 for the left one 14:53:14 i feel bad 14:53:17 did you intend for kudos links to grow on hover? 14:53:19 its a blatant ripoff of good202's "Tetris spawner" boss 14:53:21 .-. 14:53:27 WHAT DI DOYU SA- 14:53:31 yes 14:53:40 X boson is infact unoriginal 14:54:15 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 14:54:22 https://youtu.be/8PqBHyjRB4E?t=21s 14:54:23 yeah 14:54:26 should be XXX boson instead 14:54:42 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:54:59 *triggered* 14:54:59 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:55:12 Whoever demoted Teamerz from his rank must be exiled. 14:55:14 Hello Fighter 14:55:20 i wonder what XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX could mean 14:55:24 lol 14:55:28 for subsequent sandboxes i am talking from here until the bridge fully supports emoji 14:55:41 That's not going to happen for quite a while 14:55:54 yeah, sorry about taht 14:55:55 i dont think i should be here anyway so 14:55:55 that* 14:55:57 probably made by satan's cousin/my cousin 14:56:10 for the last 5 minutes, can we prepare topics 14:56:12 4 minutes. 14:56:14 NO OZZ 14:56:16 please 14:56:20 go back to the discord 14:56:27 theres a free iphone truck there 14:56:35 i swear 14:56:41 We have... 3 topics. 14:56:46 but emojis are trainwreck from there 14:56:48 ACTUALLY 14:56:48 4 14:56:51 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yep 14:56:54 what about bottomics 14:56:55 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:The_Most_epic_concept_in_h 14:56:57 Alright lads start thinking of your own personal topics 14:57:03 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" OK 14:57:03 khish can you not 14:57:04 DELETOFASS BEST SASSAFRASS 14:57:10 Khit Stop. 14:57:11 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I have 1 already... 14:57:14 you always derail 14:57:15 khish 14:57:16 pls 14:57:18 fine 14:57:22 well 14:57:27 i'll just 14:57:28 go 14:57:29 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" It's a SANDBOX Fallen Booster 14:57:30 neph has returned 14:57:32 to let you know 14:57:35 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" ..... 14:57:38 That is good 14:57:39 *thinks of master plan to bring archie to sandbox and destroy it all* 14:57:40 shit 14:57:44 RUN 14:57:50 and neph accepted my friend request after a year of declining 14:57:54 .-. 14:57:56 He's banned from chat forever if I'm not mistaken. 14:57:57 :D 14:58:03 khish and fallen please be on topiconce the sandbox starts 14:58:10 waht topic 14:58:16 the sandbox 14:58:19 archie isn't banned 14:58:23 im talking about arras 14:58:23 he's not? 14:58:26 and its news 14:58:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=og5mNf3IqLQ 14:58:28 we talk about things to improve the wiki 14:58:31 well 14:58:32 WHY 14:58:34 POOR ARCHIE 14:58:38 its good on its own .-. 14:58:44 tho 14:58:47 and why is zathsu not here 14:58:49 remove the three inline links rule 14:58:59 its pissing me and filly off .-. 14:59:01 Zathsu is pretty busy I'd say 14:59:10 and @Ursuul make sure you're focusing on this chat 14:59:14 less than a minute 14:59:20 Alright lets look alive folks 14:59:29 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" 1 minute 14:59:36 urs 14:59:44 bana, auf and teamerz are not active 14:59:50 the three inline link rule is stupid 14:59:50 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Rip 15:00:00 Autobots, transform and roll out! 15:00:01 And we are go 15:00:02 and doesn't help but make me mentally unstable. 15:00:05 First topic is from Tidal 15:00:06 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yay!!! 15:00:10 you want to explain it lad? 15:00:12 or should I/ 15:00:12 oof 15:00:13 Ah yes. 15:00:16 so what if im not active 15:00:17 The file regulation. 15:00:18 i would like to introduce my topic too 15:00:20 .-. 15:00:23 Me first. 15:00:25 You can, but please wait your turn 15:00:25 k 15:00:26 memes nowadays are shit 15:00:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mghhLqu31cQ 15:00:29 this is still best 15:00:29 Please go ahead Tidal 15:00:31 -!- Khitrish Mapping was kicked from Special:Chat by Ursuul 15:00:32 khish 15:00:32 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:00:35 good. 15:00:35 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:00:39 opsiee 15:00:41 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Nooooo 15:00:41 good ri- oh wait. 15:00:42 that dark purple text tidal is making me blind 15:00:44 didn tnotice sandbox started 15:00:46 i cant read it 15:00:53 Tidal, please tell us about your topic 15:00:57 Anyways, we have quite a lot of unused files on out wikia. 15:00:57 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" It has began 15:01:10 but at least we're logging 15:01:12 Unused images, videos, etc etc etc. 15:01:21 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I use all of mine 15:01:29 Guys please do not interrupt 15:01:29 Perhaps we should initiate some file uploading regulations and do some file cleanup? 15:01:35 It has begun 15:01:48 i have a topic 15:01:49 an actual topic 15:01:52 surprizingly 15:01:55 Anyway, I don't see any serious downsides to keeping most images 15:01:55 what regulations though 15:01:56 Wait your turn 15:01:58 Please be patient 15:02:03 @Khritish you may go at the end 15:02:08 @Tidal I proposed that some time ago but a lot of people overruled me since they would like to be able to post whatever they want 15:02:11 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I think so 15:02:11 <Özün_Oldun> Maybe if a file is not used in 1 month then we delete it 15:02:11 but khish, we need to talk about Tidal's first 15:02:16 & we have few people willing to regulate files 15:02:19 yeah 15:02:21 I'll do it. 15:02:24 hey most of my pics would die then .-. 15:02:24 i read that as "we need to talk about tidal's fist" 15:02:25 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ok 15:02:26 anyway 15:02:27 afk 15:02:31 What kind of regulations would you like then? 15:02:32 i feel you fallen 15:02:32 There are not many advantages to deleting most files 15:02:36 like what restrictions? 15:02:40 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I think so 15:02:40 <Özün_Oldun> Maybe if a file is not used in 1 month then we delete it 15:02:43 no 15:03:03 some files are necessary 15:03:12 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Also if it contains nsfw or anything it gets deleted 15:03:14 Hmm. 15:03:15 Obviously, the point is to target unnecessary files 15:03:19 NOOO 15:03:19 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Well true but yeah 15:03:25 & if we wanna add policies, we gotta draw a line in the sand somewhere 15:03:26 MY... RESEARCH 15:03:34 to be able to differentiate unnecessary files from needed files 15:03:38 Yes. 15:03:42 But looking at the recent uploads 15:03:42 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yes. 15:03:47 None of them are spam 15:03:49 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" So my topic 15:03:54 So what kinds of policies would you have in mind? 15:03:57 Are any more restrictions beyond the current ones necessary 15:03:58 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Wait for me to type 15:04:07 Fighter please, we are still on Tidal's topic 15:04:09 Perhaps they must be used on pages? 15:04:10 there will be time for everyone 15:04:14 and fighter isnt the best 15:04:17 because looknig at it 15:04:18 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images 15:04:24 Khit. Irrelevant. 15:04:27 “Perhaps they must be used on pages?” 15:04:27 15:04:27 Would you count user pages? 15:04:30 so images used on articles and WUs are necessary 15:04:33 or just fanon / arras / main? 15:04:35 & blogs 15:04:36 ah 15:04:37 We already regulated images for the most part 15:04:40 delete all the iamages 15:04:41 no need 15:04:45 Just fanon/arras/main. 15:04:56 Blogs have a fairly high standard now 15:05:01 Maybe user too. 15:05:02 I would be ok with leaving images that are used there 15:05:16 we need to keep images on those for archived fanons 15:05:17 What does everyone think about having images as long as they are user pages? 15:05:20 I have to ask the question 15:05:30 or should we only allow images used in those other namespaces? 15:05:33 also any unused pics shouldn't go to die if it is mine 15:05:34 What is your question bana? 15:05:34 What are the benefits of regulating images 15:05:40 heavily anyeway 15:05:41 because i still have no access to my laptop 15:05:49 no need to regulate them honsetly 15:05:54 Copyright & organization is the big thing 15:05:59 regulating where they're used is the problem 15:06:02 When will you be getting it back, Fallen? 15:06:02 Most Wikis our size have dozens of copyright templates 15:06:03 if they're not used 15:06:03 i was procrastinating a month already to buy a clone HDD 15:06:05 they arent there 15:06:06 & their files are organized 15:06:33 Not really 15:06:51 w:c:tes:Special:Images 15:07:10 https://clashroyale.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images 15:07:20 there is a small benefit to be had by organizing images, but it is a lot of work 15:07:24 like, it is a monumental task 15:07:26 TES is five times our size 15:07:27 So the question is 15:07:33 we lack manpower to do such 15:07:38 comparing this wiki to elder scrolls is like your grandparents comparing your inability to finish one test in your whole lifetime to your cousin winning all the olympics 15:07:39 does everyone think it’s worth it to organize images? 15:07:42 No 15:07:50 Bana has his opinion & Tidal has his, everyone please speak up 15:07:57 I say we should. 15:07:59 DOTNT 15:08:00 one no from Bana & one yes from Tidal 15:08:02 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I think yes 15:08:02 two nos 15:08:06 two yes two no 15:08:10 wut are we talking about 15:08:13 one nos two nose 15:08:14 Blatantly irrelevant images should be killed. 15:08:18 No 15:08:19 Whether it’s worth it to regulate images 15:08:21 thats murder 15:08:22 Ursuul is talking about 15:08:23 instead 15:08:24 @Teamz 15:08:26 i mean, probably 15:08:28 regulating images heavily 15:08:29 just delete them from the pages 15:08:30 so yes? 15:08:31 We should keep the images used on Arras/Diep/Fanon, including those in WUs and archifed fanons 15:08:35 maybe not super heavily 15:08:35 except 15:08:36 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yep 15:08:37 that’s a given Ozziene 15:08:39 but there needs to be some kind of regulation 15:08:42 yeah 15:08:42 Ozziene, of course we will. 15:08:44 if they're used as emotes of funny thing of some kind 15:08:46 for user page 15:08:48 we already kinda have that 15:08:49 or message wall 15:08:51 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" That's about it ._. 15:08:52 this is just a question of whether we’ll implement regulation or not 15:08:53 Message waall no. 15:08:56 y 15:08:56 right now only Videos are regulated 15:08:59 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Y 15:09:00 you can post memes there 15:09:00 & some images are categorized 15:09:06 LEAVE EM ON MESSAGE WALL MATE 15:09:08 save the memes 15:09:12 exactly 15:09:13 see 15:09:13 That's *exactly* why not- ah fine. 15:09:15 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" True 15:09:16 the minion hears me 15:09:19 I see I am overruled. 15:09:24 finally 15:09:25 it’s still even 15:09:26 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Let's forget it.... 15:09:26 actually 15:09:31 actually it’s 3-2 15:09:32 I mean the message wall thing 15:09:32 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" No! 15:09:34 since Teamerz 15:09:37 oh 15:09:41 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" 4-2 15:09:45 well the actual namespaces I think we can talk about later 15:09:48 Very well. 15:09:49 we can get into the nitty gritty 15:09:53 Image regulations, go. 15:09:59 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yep 15:09:59 <Özün_Oldun> Moving on 15:10:00 Really 15:10:02 if we say it's over, let's move on 15:10:02 what's the vote 15:10:03 nitty gritty mitty shitty 15:10:09 anyways 15:10:12 I just threw my vote in so it’s 4-2 15:10:14 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Next topic? 15:10:14 movin on 15:10:14 We've hardly decided on anything 15:10:15 keep your head 15:10:17 movin on 15:10:18 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" So there are many arras pages that are unmade or stubs. Not many people are bothered about editing/expanding them. What can we do about it? 15:10:18 We have 4 topics 15:10:19 hold your head 15:10:20 khish, no irrelevant talking or you may be kicked again 15:10:22 ^ 15:10:25 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" That's my topic 15:10:25 there's at least 5 more minutes 15:10:26 i'm saying to move on ffs 15:10:31 Fighter, Tidal, me, Teamz versus Khitrish & I believe it was Fallen 15:10:38 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" So there are many arras pages that are unmade or stubs. Not many people are bothered about editing/expanding them. What can we do about it? 15:10:40 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ok 15:10:42 DONT 15:10:48 I say we continue discussion for a few more minutes 15:10:48 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" That's the next topic 15:10:49 MESSAGE WALL MEMES NEED TO STAY THO 15:10:50 alright 15:10:51 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ok 15:10:52 No. 15:10:57 y 15:10:58 Kill message wall. 15:10:58 I think we can leave the exact specifics of the policies up to the Admins 15:10:58 We barly worked on it 15:11:03 its the user's page 15:11:03 We need to do more on it 15:11:03 ...yeah. 15:11:04 Keep message wall 15:11:05 we can come to a compromise that works for most people 15:11:08 unless it's lewd 15:11:10 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I don't think we need message wall memes 15:11:10 KEEP message wall 15:11:11 But other people have topics 15:11:12 I trust our admins. 15:11:13 BANAN 15:11:15 it's not a big deal 15:11:17 We can come back to this if we have time 15:11:17 YOU BETRYAYED ME 15:11:18 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Post in discord instead 15:11:20 -!- Khitrish Mapping was kicked from Special:Chat by Ursuul 15:11:21 Fighter, go. 15:11:21 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:11:25 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:11:27 he's kicked again... 15:11:27 wot 15:11:28 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" So there are many arras pages that are unmade or stubs. Not many people are bothered about editing/expanding them. What can we do about it? 15:11:29 Yes, Fighter please tell us your topic 15:11:31 why did i get kicked tho 15:11:36 deailment 15:11:36 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" That's it 15:11:37 Because spam. 15:11:44 Ah that ties in with something that Patrik asked me to talk about 15:11:44 oh 15:11:47 the Arras project 15:12:00 So the issue is that we have a lot of Arras pages that are subpar 15:12:02 we discussed it in last sandbox 15:12:04 & the Arras project has fallen behind 15:12:06 Judging by the current commotion 15:12:06 Heavy regulation of files not used on articles is very controversial 15:12:08 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" It will take forever at this rate 15:12:11 we're doing it with urs 15:12:13 Should we revitalize the project to try & get people focused on Arras? 15:12:19 it would give us a purpose like you asked about @Bana 15:12:22 & so it'd probably be best to limit it regardless of the current decision 15:12:27 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" We should.... 15:12:38 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Remove the diep bit 15:12:38 I think revitalizing it as it is is difficult 15:12:49 auf and temz, wake up 15:12:49 What alternative would you propose Bana? 15:12:52 as the goals are vapid 15:12:58 What do you mean, remove the Diep bit? 15:13:01 & arras is still hard to play 15:13:07 wut do u want ozziene 15:13:10 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" True 15:13:14 It may be hard to play but we do need a concerted effort to clean up those pages 15:13:16 we have a sandbox 15:13:18 so? 15:13:23 So if not the Arras project, what would you do instead Bana? 15:13:27 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" sget better computers guys/s 15:13:27 I think we should still do it 15:13:28 we're talking about arras improvements 15:13:31 but focus on specific pages 15:13:35 hm 15:13:40 thats none of my business 15:13:42 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Like Falcon 15:13:43 Would you be open to working with Patrik to get that revitalized Bana? 15:13:49 & maybe work with Fighter too? 15:13:50 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I just finished Fighter 15:13:52 a vague exhortation to "improve arras" is not really motivational 15:13:55 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yes 15:13:57 or directed 15:14:03 we need to bring existing arras articles to par and creat the missing articles 15:14:07 Patrik does have a baseline project & rewards 15:14:13 We should work on Arras tanks with Diep equivalents first. 15:14:14 & your idea of targeting specific pages is nice 15:14:17 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Good! 15:14:38 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I used the diep Fighter as the Arras Fighter guideline 15:14:42 @Bana why not just create a DM group with you, me, Fighter & Patrik? 15:14:46 & whoever else wants to join? 15:14:48 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yes 15:14:52 you can work out a revamp for the project 15:14:52 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Make it 15:14:52 You guys do that. 15:14:55 sound good? 15:14:55 Project:Tanx 15:14:55 I am out. 15:14:59 i may do minor improivements to strategy sections of trapper classes 15:15:02 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Next topic 15:15:05 hi out 15:15:08 showing that they're weak to booster for example 15:15:08 im teamerz 15:15:09 That'd be mine 15:15:12 Teamerz. Off topic. 15:15:14 You’re free to do that Ozziene 15:15:17 yes it is Bana topic now 15:15:22 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ok 15:15:23 Bana, go. 15:15:26 so bana, explain to us 15:15:33 Ok 15:15:44 this is somewhat covered by the previous topic 15:15:48 yeah 15:15:55 but it's also about have more direction in general 15:16:05 I thought of a more broad plan 15:16:11 that would also include the previous resolutions 15:16:11 details? 15:16:18 Highlight a specific tank every week 15:16:23 arras and/or diep 15:16:34 I like this idea 15:16:39 the point of that being? 15:16:43 to improve those pages 15:16:46 make them perfect 15:16:48 I enjoy it. 15:16:49 until all the tanks are done 15:16:51 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yeah Banana and I talked about it in <#371200747523538944> yesterday 15:16:52 We hold an improvement drive 15:16:54 i mean 15:16:55 i have a topic thoe 15:16:58 Do that. 15:17:01 i dont see an inconvenient to that 15:17:03 we highlight a tank & discuss strategy, trivia 15:17:05 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" What Is it 15:17:06 Khit, you go after Fallen. 15:17:07 anything that should go in the page 15:17:11 Fallen goes after Bana. 15:17:15 how do you want to organize this Bana? 15:17:16 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ok 15:17:16 & we work together to polish that one page 15:17:24 I approve of this. 15:17:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" bTank of the Week/b 15:17:29 <Özün_Oldun> Each week we focus on a ispecific tank/i, Arras and/or Diep 15:17:29 <Özün_Oldun> -We hold an iImprovement Drive/i for the corresponding page 15:17:29 <Özün_Oldun> -We idiscuss strategies, trivia, facts, and more/i on a thread 15:17:29 <Özün_Oldun> -We hold iSandbox/TDM events/i featuring that tank 15:17:29 <Özün_Oldun> -We can potentially also highlight irelated conceptions/i to that tank 15:17:29 hi 15:17:33 alright 15:17:41 You go after Bana. 15:17:43 no 15:17:45 how about 15:17:46 ... 15:17:47 tank of the month 15:17:50 Neat I see bold and italics are preserved cross-platform 15:17:51 Please wait for a second. 15:17:52 we haev more time to finish 15:17:55 we push quality of one article upwards far 15:17:58 Seems too slow 15:17:59 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" 1 month is too much 15:18:08 If only we have 2 weeks 15:18:08 everyone please shut up for a while i don't want this place to become the arras subreddit 15:18:08 Let's do one week & then decide if we need more time 15:18:18 Fallen, we cannot shut up. 15:18:22 k.. 15:18:26 & will we have mini-Sandbox events to test the individual tanks? 15:18:27 this is a sandbox 15:18:27 This is the sandbox, meant for discussion. 15:18:37 Mini-Sandbox yes. 15:18:44 how do we get everyone involved Bana? 15:18:47 I approve of all this. 15:18:49 here's an additoion, when a new tank is release, we highlight it 15:18:57 because the article is stub early 15:19:00 New tanks... no. 15:19:02 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ok 15:19:06 Regular announcements, perhaps a Discord group? 15:19:07 especially the diep stuff 15:19:08 We have old stuff to complete first. 15:19:15 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yep 15:19:21 Priority will have to be given to Mainspace first 15:19:22 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" We need all of that 15:19:27 maybe not a Discord Server for such 15:19:31 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Like arras and diep 15:19:36 not a whole Discord server 15:19:38 just a usergroup 15:19:41 within the existing server 15:19:57 @Bana will you be handling this? How much organizational help do you need from me? 15:20:00 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Exactly 15:20:00 <Özün_Oldun> Otherwise it would literally become dw discord 2 15:20:03 ikr 15:20:18 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Pointless 15:20:46 well we will work out the details for that later 15:20:49 Agar communities use the known concepts of DM Groups which are franken single-room servers for a group of leople 15:20:52 I think we are all agreed for this proposal 15:21:01 Fallen's topic is go? 15:21:04 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Anyways 15:21:10 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Fallen, topic please 15:21:21 ok 15:21:41 so apparently the inline link rule for conceptions is really useless and wastes me a lot of time 15:22:01 why do you feel that it is useless? 15:22:08 I like it, 15:22:13 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 15:22:14 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 15:22:17 i forget and then... 15:22:17 15:22:17 *PAGE DELETED* 15:22:18 it can't be worth it when you're wasting time creating concepts 15:22:25 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" .... 15:22:26 Not deleted. 15:22:27 a series 15:22:29 Moved. 15:22:35 Yeah it is moved to your userspace 15:22:35 it screws me easily 15:22:38 & you can edit it there 15:22:40 it's like my wikia where I have time to relax from the maintenance 15:22:40 ik 15:22:44 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Let me check 15:22:44 <Özün_Oldun> I'll copy and paste 15:22:51 but seriously.. 15:22:55 It’s not difficult to come up with several links 15:23:01 Yeah 15:23:03 ^ 15:23:04 even tac told me that he also doesn't liek the rule 15:23:06 just think of some of your favorite conceptions & tanks & link them 15:23:08 *like 15:23:11 Taco is demoted 15:23:16 Sims Wikia conceptions have a thing called the Under Construction 15:23:17 & even vilified 15:23:18 yes I am aware that Taco does not like the rule 15:23:20 Yeah, so? 15:23:24 Taco is not vilified 15:23:36 but that was before I explained to him the benefits of having well-linked articles 15:23:39 it can help for those who can deal with concepts moved to userspace 15:23:41 We cannot simply abolish a rule because 2 people dissent. 15:23:41 well i know 15:23:45 Not only does it get your conceptions more views in the Wiki 15:23:48 It improves circulation. 15:23:48 but already my literature is so extensive 15:23:49 but Google & search engines like it 15:23:53 it makes it more visible to the whole world 15:24:03 a whole new world 15:24:06 i get so tired after writing literature for one actual concept 15:24:08 AWHOLE NEW WORLD 15:24:09 & since it’s full of links, people are more likely to click those links & keep reading more articles 15:24:11 Teamerz. Banarama. 15:24:13 Off topic. 15:24:20 i know... 15:24:20 YEAH 15:24:22 end the exaggeration 15:24:25 oops all caps 15:24:27 Lads, please calm down. 15:24:31 so now i'm the bad guy huh? 15:24:31 It's not exaggaration 15:24:35 It's real 15:24:39 Fallen you're not the bad guy 15:24:49 you just have a different opinion 15:24:51 we're just trying to explain the benefits of linking 15:24:58 which is perfectly fine 15:25:00 Imma look at one of your userspace pages 15:25:00 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Emmm 15:25:03 Yeah, we are just trying to help you understand why we do it this way. 15:25:10 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/User:FallenBooster/Bass_Sentry_(BOSS) 15:25:11 yeah ik... 15:25:12 Because it is important; it’s for good reason, not because we are just dicks about it. 15:25:16 that thing is dead 15:25:18 is it my turn 15:25:19 Don't end the topic yet, i have a thing that I have expolained earlier that you didn't see 15:25:22 i'm keeping it there. 15:25:27 oh ok. 15:25:27 what can we do to help make it easier for you to keep linking? 15:25:29 The Under Construction template 15:25:31 i don't want to see that entity again. 15:25:38 it just shows what i was before... 15:25:42 Under Construction is fine 15:25:50 but we can't have pages sitting forever 15:25:51 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/User:FallenBooster/Factorline 15:25:57 bring back factorline 15:25:58 We used to have it 15:26:01 i think i added links 15:26:07 but it became an excuse to keep pages forever 15:26:07 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yep 15:26:17 @Fallen is there anything we can do to make it easier to remember to add links? 15:26:21 well i honestly would like to get a notice at least 15:26:21 Perhaps a notice in the editor? 15:26:22 When a user is focusing on multiple concepts a once, we can link them together, even when the article is finished, wothout a sense of loss 15:26:23 You could link Skimmer, Auto Turret and Factory. 15:26:24 Right now moving to userspace is our "under construction" 15:26:27 We can do that with Source Editor 15:26:29 It is not deletion 15:26:29 before it dies. 15:26:32 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" A bot on SE 15:26:33 like a message or smth 15:26:35 It can he,lp new editors where to find the lost concepts 15:26:42 hm 15:26:42 It is meant to allow users to work on their conceptions in their personal space 15:26:49 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yes 15:26:53 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" :) 15:26:55 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:26:57 Gelly works on his nav in userspace. 15:26:58 for your interest, i own an unofficial arras server 15:27:00 The problem is that when people move hundreds of conceptions, it’s hard to leave a message every single time 15:27:01 but 15:27:02 So it's still there when they come back 15:27:08 well 15:27:08 @Tidal can you get in the habit of messaging Fallen? 15:27:10 if nobody else? 15:27:12 a bot would work 15:27:16 ...If you say so. 15:27:20 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" We need a bot 15:27:27 boy if I could make a bot to handle this I would’ve done it a million years ago lmao 15:27:32 https://diepio.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&prefix=FallenBooster%2F&namespace=2 15:27:32 @Fallen Here's all pages in your userspace 15:27:38 ok. 15:27:39 thanks 15:27:39 the wiki has only existed for like a few years tho 15:27:41 Fix those you intend to fix. 15:27:41 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:27:42 will bookmark .-. 15:27:48 auf ursuuled 15:27:50 is cleaner 15:28:02 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" .... 15:28:06 for your interest 15:28:09 medic isn't my tank 15:28:11 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:28:15 Huh? 15:28:15 i just made art for the one who made it 15:28:19 and its Dwarftopia 15:28:25 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Stop Ursuuling in a Sandbox 15:28:31 yep, i tend to remember things from 2 years ago!! 15:28:37 Ah. 15:28:38 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Same here 15:28:44 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Anyways 15:28:44 Should we move it to that guy's namespace? 15:28:50 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yes 15:28:53 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:28:54 Auf and Khish, tellus if you're online for mthe chat 15:28:57 Fallen? 15:29:00 Are there any more topics you have Fallen? 15:29:13 also tidal why's your text so dark 15:29:15 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I'm taking it as a no 15:29:15 Anyways, I'm moving Medic to the guy's page 15:29:17 can i share some news about arras 15:29:18 Because why not? 15:29:21 No, not now. 15:29:21 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yes 15:29:23 i cant even read it 15:29:23 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:29:24 Khit has a topic. 15:29:25 well then 15:29:27 Fallen, after the sandbox 15:29:33 Yes you may share some news about Arras 15:29:37 we need a next topic 15:29:42 It is an important part of the Wiki & we have plenty of time 15:29:45 apparently neph came back .-. 15:29:46 Khitrish. Go. 15:29:52 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Meh 15:29:55 Tidal please 15:29:59 and he made some art of a.... Falcon with a pounder cannon. 15:29:59 @Fallen for good? 15:30:01 full time? 15:30:03 yes 15:30:07 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" ??? 15:30:07 that’s great news! 15:30:08 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:30:14 Ah. 15:30:17 also i am a co-dev of arras.surge.sh 15:30:18 Fallen neph is a she 15:30:23 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Falcon is trash 15:30:23 <Özün_Oldun> So what is that? 15:30:23 oh oofstve 15:30:32 fighter 15:30:37 she also plays ultimate frisbee 15:30:37 actually recently Neph edited one of our articles 15:30:38 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:30:42 rly 15:30:43 I know that. 15:30:43 as an Anon; I talked to her & she confirmed it 15:30:43 oofst 15:30:43 link 15:30:48 hang on 15:30:51 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" STOP URSUULING 15:30:52 also she made that one boss i suggested her a year ago 15:30:56 Fighter. 15:30:56 it was that "skimboss" 15:31:04 They can't control it. 15:31:07 @Fighter whom is? 15:31:13 hes talking about auf 15:31:14 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I'm trying to make Aufmsterdam see 15:31:15 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Diff/389100 15:31:16 it's not me, messages come all the time 15:31:18 @Bana 15:31:18 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" That's all 15:31:18 i suggested it as skimmer-3 thingy 15:31:19 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:31:29 but then neph made it. 15:31:40 the more devs the better! 15:31:47 i'm a co-dev of arras 15:31:47 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yep 15:31:49 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:31:51 and a dev of an arras server 15:31:51 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I agree 15:31:51 Anyways, I do believe Khitrish Mapping has his topic? 15:31:54 Yes I know Fallen 15:31:56 that is unofficial. 15:32:00 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yep 15:32:01 oofst 15:32:08 Khit. Wake up. 15:32:09 @Tidal let Fallen finish lad 15:32:10 i dont think khish is here 15:32:11 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Do it Khitrish 15:32:12 we have plenty of time 15:32:14 But unfortunately, Khitrish is not online 15:32:18 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Well 15:32:19 anyways 15:32:20 guys let Fallen finish 15:32:21 so apparently Neph lives in North Carolina 15:32:21 ah. 15:32:24 Very well 15:32:27 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Share us arras news 15:32:36 CX fixed the browser glitch 15:32:36 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:32:43 where you could only get to arras from chrome 15:32:45 .-. 15:32:51 awesome! 15:32:53 And she lives in ASU 15:32:54 Will there be mobile compatibility anytime soon? 15:32:55 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" No 15:32:57 it now works on edge and safari 15:32:59 noep 15:33:03 dang 15:33:06 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:33:09 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Even at one point chrome wouldn't load arras 15:33:10 i suck at js too... 15:33:15 appalachian state university 15:33:23 and some idiot named "PlayLive" abused a glitch where you could spawn as someone else and take control of their tank 15:33:27 CX,Neph and you all should help develop apps for arras.io 15:33:34 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Fix it 15:33:35 she got onto my devtank when i disconnected and... 15:33:45 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 15:33:47 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:33:49 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Then what 15:33:51 are there any more developmental changes/news though? 15:33:54 she single handedly killed everyone on the server 15:33:55 Beyond personal experiences? 15:33:56 with mothership 15:34:02 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 15:34:10 also arras #a has been turned into mothership. 15:34:11 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" What happened Bana 15:34:12 woot i guess. 15:34:17 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:34:26 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Make more game modes Fallen 15:34:27 ? 15:34:31 i can't 15:34:36 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Why? 15:34:37 theres a reason im called a "co dev" 15:34:43 Yes. 15:34:46 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" .... 15:34:54 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:34:57 i dont have access nor edit perms for source of official arras.surge.sh servers 15:34:57 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 15:35:01 i'm very sorry. 15:35:10 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Rip 15:35:13 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 15:35:16 also we have #c but thats only for developers 15:35:20 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" We still have 25 mins 15:35:21 Ah 15:35:23 since its a private developer server .-. 15:35:23 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:35:32 Well, if there’s nothing more, shall we move on Fallen? 15:35:32 anyways 15:35:34 We still have 25 minutes 15:35:38 or is there something else very important? 15:35:38 also for final stuff 15:35:41 we have time in plenty 15:35:41 for the time that khish is inactive we should discus other topics 15:35:44 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yes 15:35:46 missile is basically a tank 15:35:51 same with hive and "snake" 15:35:55 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Well true 15:35:59 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:36:00 by source means of course! 15:36:12 IS IT MY TURN FFS 15:36:15 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Skimmer is a Flank guard with C+E 15:36:16 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yes 15:36:16 alright here khish 15:36:17 It is now. 15:36:18 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Go 15:36:24 Khit, go. 15:36:27 and every turret is just a tank kthx 15:36:29 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:36:29 finally Khish is online 15:36:30 here we go 15:36:57 i can't tell if khish is typing 15:37:00 why dont we merge with unrelated wikias 15:37:01 i mean 15:37:03 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:37:08 we could reach global fandom domination 15:37:10 what do you mean? 15:37:10 ...define unrelated wikias 15:37:13 and with ursuul helping other wikias 15:37:14 Please 15:37:16 any wikias 15:37:17 ANY 15:37:21 N. O. 15:37:23 y 15:37:24 we tried that with bloons 15:37:26 fine 15:37:30 We are a DIEP.IO Wikia. 15:37:30 it didn't work 15:37:31 by merge i mean merge 15:37:32 Because we would lose our topic 15:37:33 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:37:33 fine 15:37:34 our focus 15:37:41 & nobody would want to work on the content we ate 15:37:42 We are not turning into Wikipedia. 15:37:47 Next topic! 15:37:57 like, at ibest/i we might form a mega .io wiki 15:38:02 but that’s pushing it 15:38:06 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:38:08 let's move on 15:38:11 alright 15:38:13 ok 15:38:13 sorry Khish 15:38:23 whens the gaming part of the sandbox 15:38:29 It's midnight 15:38:30 in 22 minutes 15:38:30 4PM UTC 15:38:32 oofst 15:38:36 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:38:38 midnight here at least 15:38:40 Any other topics 15:38:42 ? 15:38:46 we have 21 minutes to sdiscuss more topics 15:38:47 Lemme think 15:38:47 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Dunno 15:38:51 We can game early if we’ve finished discussing 15:38:57 uh i think so 15:38:58 while you guys think imma archive 15:39:01 what parts of the wiki can we discuss 15:39:05 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" How to get more users 15:39:05 <Özün_Oldun> That's my topic 15:39:07 well.. 15:39:11 ah 15:39:15 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:39:15 Figher brings up a good one 15:39:21 the way to make media from discord be sent here 15:39:22 Teamerz and Aufmerk, do you want to discuss a topic? 15:39:26 We’ve done as much as we realistically can to make us inviting 15:39:28 to new users 15:39:29 using the image flag 15:39:29 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" We only have 16 and ~5 could go inactive soon.... 15:39:34 & our efforts have rewarded us 15:39:34 its very easy. 15:39:36 after we do Fighter's topic 15:39:36 but it’s a slow thing 15:39:44 urs uh i have a topic 15:39:44 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:39:48 what you guys could do is share this Wiki on your personal social medias 15:39:51 we’ll get to it Fallen 15:39:57 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ok 15:40:03 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Like Twitter 15:40:08 didn;t work 15:40:10 what does everyone think about advertising this Wiki? 15:40:10 i have fb and twitter 15:40:14 well 15:40:16 could be nice 15:40:17 yeah but that was an official Twitter 15:40:20 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" It sounds good 15:40:22 I’m not talking about having a Wiki twitter 15:40:24 o yea 15:40:26 just having people go out & share 15:40:26 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:40:27 the wiki 15:40:28 IDK. 15:40:28 but we need to make it honest 15:40:32 It seems like a nice idea 15:40:32 I'm against it mostly 15:40:33 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yes 15:40:34 not some lying advertiser trickery 15:40:36 might not work though 15:40:38 why so Tidal? 15:40:40 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I'm all for it 15:40:41 It makes us sound obnoxious. 15:40:47 how so? 15:40:48 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Why? 15:40:50 ^^ 15:40:56 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:40:57 well lets say 15:40:57 part of this is being antural 15:41:08 I mean, I enjoy being here 15:41:09 ah, just shoving ourselves in everyone else's face 15:41:10 "DIEPIO WIKI!!!!!!!! 15:41:10 THE BEST WIKI OF THEM ALL" 15:41:19 that. 15:41:19 I could go out onto my facebook & say I genuinely enjoy being here, & I’d be honest 15:41:22 it wouldn’t be advertisement 15:41:26 I suppose you couls. 15:41:28 could. 15:41:34 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:41:39 lets not become TopShop 15:41:40 I’d just be saying “hey guys I spend time here & I enjoy it, would like if some people joined” 15:41:44 DCCI, the argest alive diep community, has already helped us briefly, but we need much more contribution from those members 15:41:44 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" You live in Hong Kong. There's an advertisement on big buildings like Hysan place 15:41:44 <Özün_Oldun> Does that mean Hysan places builders are obnoxious? No. 15:41:44 like that’s just word of mouth 15:41:49 which is very famous for its shitty advertiser tricks 15:41:49 That is ok. 15:42:04 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:42:10 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Well rip 15:42:12 no advertisements, just spreading the word 15:42:17 ok 15:42:17 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:42:17 Does that sound agreeable to folks? 15:42:19 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yeah 15:42:20 thats good then 15:42:23 That is good. 15:42:27 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" So how do we do it 15:42:29 would y’all be willing to do that on your social medias then? 15:42:33 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Explain briefly 15:42:33 Just post about the wiki 15:42:34 No. 15:42:35 your thoughts on it 15:42:35 also serbia isnt in the eu so i will eternally contribute here. 15:42:41 ask for people to join 15:42:43 I will not. 15:42:44 & be totally honest 15:42:46 You do that. 15:42:47 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:42:48 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Same 15:42:51 well i dont have the motive 15:42:59 @Tidal who are you talking to 15:43:03 the diepish part of my media is on twitter 15:43:10 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:43:16 I ain't doing advertising. 15:43:17 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Try Twitter first them 15:43:26 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Then 15:43:28 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" It's not advertising 15:43:35 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" :/ 15:43:40 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:43:43 I thought you just agreed that it wasn’t advertising & was fine 15:43:45 the example I gave 15:43:53 ...I ain't doing that. 15:43:54 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Exactly! 15:43:54 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:43:58 That being post about it 15:43:58 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Why 15:44:12 # 15:44:16 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:44:18 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 15:44:19 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 15:44:19 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:44:23 sandbox inactive 15:44:34 i dont have the motivation to do that sorry 15:44:42 i am lazy at times .-. 15:44:48 “I’d just be saying “hey guys I spend time here & I enjoy it, would like if some people joined”” 15:44:49 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:44:54 what’s wrong with that 15:44:59 This site is all English 15:45:05 we ghave 15 minutes left so does anyone want to discuss a secondary topic? 15:45:19 Peeps I know have bad english. 15:45:22 ah 15:45:24 worst part of the sandbox so far is lacking topics 15:45:25 that makes sense Tidal 15:45:26 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:45:27 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:45:32 we need 6-8 in the talk page 15:45:39 I’m just saying, if anyone wants to contribute to attracting folks here, just talk about the Wiki 15:45:47 you don’t have to act like a car salesman 15:45:54 just say you spend time here yknow 15:45:56 spread word 15:45:57 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:46:01 so Fallen you had a topic? 15:46:21 rip 15:46:23 He's gone, 2 topics from him were already discussed 15:46:33 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:46:34 oh 15:46:39 and we discussed 0 to 1 topics 15:46:40 Ok any other topics? 15:46:50 i don't have one, so 15:46:51 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Unfortunately I cannot post a third topic 15:46:51 can we bring up images again 15:46:56 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" yes 15:47:00 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" if you want 15:47:02 Yes most certainly 15:47:03 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:47:04 Aufmerksam and Teamerz, do you want to discuss 15:47:06 ok 15:47:09 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:47:09 Sure images 15:47:12 oh wait 15:47:14 fallen is back 15:47:17 discuss of what 15:47:18 didn’t you have a topic Fallen? 15:47:20 hm 15:47:24 i do 15:47:28 but we already discussed 2 topics from fallen 15:47:30 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" but 15:47:33 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" yes 15:47:35 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" so sad 15:47:35 did we? 15:47:39 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Wait until July 15:47:44 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:47:46 We had inline links 15:47:47 well then 15:47:48 I think that was it. 15:47:49 it’s allright 15:47:51 let Fallen go 15:47:55 i also forgot about it 15:47:55 for his topic 15:47:57 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" eah 15:47:58 oh 15:47:59 well 15:48:00 so I think image regulation is a cancer that threatens to undermine the foundation of this wiki's community and tear our vibrant userbase apary 15:48:01 oofstve. 15:48:01 ok back to images 15:48:03 *apart 15:48:05 but wait 15:48:10 i remember now 15:48:14 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:48:15 i agree with banarama 15:48:16 ...Fallen go. 15:48:21 wait lads 15:48:22 Before you forget again. 15:48:23 Bana already started 15:48:26 we’ll finish with Fallen 15:48:28 teamers and auf, wake up and tell us what topic to discuss 15:48:29 just don’t forget it! 15:48:32 Minor regulation is ok 15:48:32 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" ok 15:48:34 ozziene 15:48:37 ...Fallen, type it else where 15:48:40 i have memory problems 15:48:40 i havent actively been on the wiki for like a year 15:48:42 elsewhere* 15:48:43 but there's no point in ruining userpages & message walls 15:48:46 @Bana in what way do you anticipate it’d tear up the community? 15:48:52 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" But deleting many posts is excessive 15:48:58 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:49:12 gtg 15:49:14 sorry 15:49:19 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" bye 15:49:30 ah well 15:49:31 Teamerz we need you to check the wikia and cvheck for anything we haven't done enough. We discussed about images, advertizing and arras pages 15:49:33 it'd ruin threads, userpages, everything 15:49:39 we will discuss it at length in the Staff lounge 15:49:39 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:49:43 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I cannot send colon D without it becoming an emote 15:49:44 so back to @Fallen 15:49:46 thats out of my expertise, ozziene 15:49:46 your topic? 15:49:48 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" yes 15:49:53 i only came to observe and give my opinion on stuff 15:49:55 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Fallen? 15:50:02 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Where are you? 15:50:12 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:50:29 Fallen wake up 15:50:31 the discord images dont get sent by ozun. 15:50:31 the solution is to make the bot get the link, then put it in image flag and remove the https:// part or http:// 15:50:33 Ursuul you forgot teritary topics aren't allowed 15:50:41 Who cares 15:50:42 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" ok 15:50:43 we have time 15:50:53 we discussed advertizing and fanon policies 15:50:57 Fighter you can turn off automatic emotes in settings 15:50:59 ozz. 15:51:01 and they were fallen's 2 topics 15:51:06 Ozziene. 15:51:06 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:51:08 Let him speak. 15:51:12 I order you to. 15:51:15 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" "In the end it doesn't even matter!" 15:51:15 <Özün_Oldun> Linkin park, ???? and diep.io wiki, 2018 15:51:17 @Fallen 15:51:20 the discord images dont get sent by ozun. 15:51:20 the solution is to make the bot get the link, then put it in image flag and remove the https:// part or http:// 15:51:23 had to repost 15:51:24 it’s not possible from Discord to Chat 15:51:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" If this is a discussion to make the wiki better, let him contribute 15:51:29 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" exactly 15:51:33 oofst 15:51:36 not without going deep into the API 15:51:37 Ah hey Hayden. 15:51:39 who's the player named X 15:51:40 which I do not have the skillset for 15:51:40 maybe let it read images as a link 15:51:42 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:51:43 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" we must fix it 15:51:45 X is Cap’n 15:51:47 oh, it's captain hayden 15:51:47 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi <@!242441017976946690> 15:51:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Nope 15:51:54 requires 2 more Xs if you want my opinion 15:51:56 what programming language do you use urs 15:52:04 Ruby 15:52:08 oh 15:52:11 Either way it's going to take a lot of work 15:52:11 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" probably source editor 15:52:12 & I’m working on transitioning to Node.js 15:52:12 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:52:14 i suck at it .-. 15:52:21 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" .-. 15:52:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" (Hey... I'm just observing and ghosting lmao) 15:52:27 Anyone else have any topics? 15:52:28 it’s not a matter of work 15:52:28 hi cap 15:52:31 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" no 15:52:33 woa a ghost 15:52:33 it’s a matter of technical skill 15:52:33 Hayden, you? 15:52:35 that I just don’t have 15:52:36 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" LETS GAME!!!! 15:52:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" No topic here sir 15:52:44 yeah anybody else got a topic before gaming in 8 minutes? 15:52:47 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" no 15:52:49 Captain, a sandbox is in action, do you want a topic to discuss? 15:52:50 no 15:52:50 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:52:57 Not any that I remember of. 15:53:01 wish we could play arras this time .-. 15:53:06 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" same 15:53:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" I know I've been here the whole time dingus 15:53:07 Capt, think carefully 15:53:08 but who knows 15:53:19 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Make arras less alggy 15:53:19 <Özün_Oldun> Then it may work 15:53:20 its not like we NEED a topic to discuss 15:53:20 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:53:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" I'm a dead man who wants to have fun among the living 15:53:29 With those last 7 minutes 15:53:42 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:53:42 btw if we play arras i will be called "kot32" and should have the yellow name 15:53:42 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Like a fun ghost that's just roaming 15:53:45 I am going to be archiving the stuff for this sandbox 15:53:49 think about topics while I do 15:53:50 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" ok 15:53:57 do !updatelogs urs 15:53:58 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" but I cannot 15:54:08 !updatelogs 15:54:08 <Özün_Oldun> The Tidal Wave: Logs updated (added ~163 to log page). 15:54:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Probably maybe a way to honor Fallen Staff... But that's about it... 15:54:11 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:54:14 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" yep 15:54:17 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" good 15:54:24 Of course you only say that when you are one kek 15:54:28 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" now we need to update 4 xd 15:54:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Lol Tidal 15:54:36 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:54:43 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Sayonara 15:54:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Nah... I want to be forgotten lol 15:54:54 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:54:57 "sayonara" *flashbacks* 15:54:57 I think no one is left to discuss, except for inactive Aufmerksam which I wanted him to wake up all along 15:55:03 He hasn't got away notice 15:55:09 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" then we will delete your profile 15:55:10 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" jk 15:55:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Ozz please chill for once in your life 15:55:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:55:21 5 minutes left. 15:55:24 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:55:26 How about we just game? 15:55:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" If he wants to observe like me, so be it 15:55:31 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Exactly 15:55:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" No one is forced to speak. It's casual 15:55:45 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:55:52 i also kept doblons.io discord afloat to let you know 15:56:03 but it died a year ago because of a haccer .-. 15:56:11 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Just game anyway 15:56:15 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:56:15 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Link? 15:56:29 Ursuul, what gaemode should we have. I choose 2 teams 15:56:33 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:56:34 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:56:35 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" sandbox 15:56:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" I choose a classic Sandbox 15:56:40 oof 15:56:41 I say we do Sandbox for once, Ozziene. 15:56:49 We can't always stick to one thing. 15:56:54 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" 2-1, Sandbox 2 15:56:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" One last time for the old captain eh? 15:57:00 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" YES 15:57:02 Yeah. 15:57:04 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:57:20 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:57:28 Teamerz, Khish, Fallen, Ursuul, Bana, what gamemode should we have -- o rip 15:57:30 well i wish we could play on arras #b 15:57:34 .-. 15:57:35 <-< 15:57:41 im probably not gonna join anyway 15:57:42 Arras is too laggy. 15:57:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Nah 15:57:45 so i dont matter 15:57:45 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:57:46 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Sandbox 15:57:46 ugh 15:57:54 that is an excuse for not playing arras 15:57:56 Perhaps one day, when it runs well, we can play Arras. 15:58:00 ugh 15:58:06 that will be never i guess..... 15:58:08 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I'll just HAVE to make a link like last one 15:58:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Well You guys can play arras 15:58:13 And it suchks now that Ursuul is inactive 15:58:15 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:58:17 *suicid* 15:58:19 @ursuul 15:58:28 diep.io/#43176373006E6C9910805B 15:58:28 Here's the Diep sandbox link if anyone wants it. 15:58:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" He's archiving the Sandbox dude 15:58:33 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" k 15:58:43 you have 2 minutes to come back 15:58:54 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:58:55 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:59:20 . 15:59:37 recording stopped due to the screen-locking mechanism that flying imps are to blame 15:59:43 i dont think you're in position to give orders, ozziene 15:59:48 especially not to ursuul 15:59:57 sorry fallen 16:00:05 i mean fighter 16:00:09 almost time to game? 16:00:10 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:00:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:00:12 or was there a topic? 16:00:16 we already started 16:00:18 no 16:00:20 oh link? 16:00:21 there isnt 16:00:21 diep.io/#43176373006E6C9910805B 16:00:23 Gaming phase started 16:00:24 thank you! 16:00:32 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:00:34 wish we could play arras but i guess i would have to leave this world for that to happen 16:00:37 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:00:42 i mean earth of course.. 16:00:53 can we have 2 teams 16:01:09 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:01:11 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:01:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:01:16 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:01:26 HOw about we play Sandbox this once. 16:01:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" no 2 teams 16:01:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" like I will not play 16:01:44 2 teamz 16:01:46 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:01:52 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:01:54 see, teamerz wants 2 teams 16:01:56 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:02:00 so at 4:30 can we 16:02:03 not rly 16:02:05 was just a pun lol 16:02:05 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:02:08 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:02:12 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:02:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:02:28 a r r a s 16:02:43 @Ursuul, can we ahve 2 teams at 4:30 PM 16:02:56 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:03:01 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:03:13 arras is harrassing 16:03:15 get it 16:03:35 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:03:38 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:03:52 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:04:33 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" K, who's "DIE" 16:04:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:04:39 i wish we could have arras 16:04:40 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" and why isn't ursuul playing 16:04:51 but what are the odds of that -_- 16:04:54 fallen 16:04:54 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:05:00 saying it over and over wont make it happen 16:05:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Finally killed Tidal 16:05:24 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:05:25 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:05:29 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:05:31 tahts a lot of hate towards tidal hayden 16:05:32 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:05:45 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:06:15 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:06:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:06:35 k 16:06:40 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Stop attacking the AFK tank who is there for a reason 16:07:03 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" It is me 16:07:05 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:07:09 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:07:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" You kinda should actually play ya know 16:07:37 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:07:50 i mean 16:07:55 who else would use an emoji name 16:08:03 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:08:21 I WAS AFK YOU ABSOLUTE VACUUM CLEANER 16:08:25 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:08:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" lol 16:08:58 ok fail 16:09:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:09:03 freaking internet connection 16:09:13 ... 16:09:20 ...... 16:09:28 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:09:31 i actually became the guy everybody hates. 16:09:42 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:09:57 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:09:59 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:09:59 also who's X 16:10:00 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:10:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:10:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Urthpuul 16:10:07 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:10:08 when did we say we hate you 16:10:16 Urthpula 16:10:19 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" ursuul is finally here 16:10:29 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:10:32 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:10:32 horrible fail 16:10:36 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" but fyi i am a ram ranger who is afk for a reason 16:10:37 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:10:38 captain hayden 16:10:44 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:10:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" yes? 16:11:07 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:11:12 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:11:32 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Giraffe and Boner's Sandbox gameplay > this chat 16:11:41 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Because why would you kill AFK tanks 16:11:51 "boner" 16:11:54 *chuckle* 16:12:03 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:12:13 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:12:19 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:12:21 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:12:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" What is your purpose if you sit around in an arena 16:12:43 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Lurking 16:12:43 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:12:54 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:12:57 o hecc ursuuling 16:12:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" That's not fun at all though 16:12:59 bye 16:13:13 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" But I want to play 2 teams 16:13:27 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:13:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Then play by yourself? 16:13:29 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:13:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" too bad 16:13:38 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Now I want to tyr getting million with spread shot in 2 teams 16:13:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you're not the centre of the universe 16:13:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" ^ 16:13:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" We are a community 16:13:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Not one entity 16:13:59 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:14:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:14:18 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:14:36 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:14:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" lol Tidal 16:14:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" alright who wants Ursuul's death 16:14:54 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:14:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" not if i kill him first 16:15:24 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:15:27 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" who's deadman 16:16:20 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:16:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Hayden probably 16:16:50 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:17:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" No one 16:17:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:18:01 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" i think it's banarama 16:18:02 CAN YOU GUESS WHO I AM 16:18:10 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" oh it's khish 16:18:12 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" deadman 16:18:13 no it isnt 16:18:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" No. 16:18:16 i'm not deadman 16:18:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" NO RAPE. 16:18:20 SHIT 16:18:20 fine 16:18:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" NO. JUST NO. 16:18:22 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:18:29 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Deadman is Bana 16:18:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Ozz IT's me 16:18:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Dingus 16:18:44 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:18:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" GET OUT OF THE SERVER IF YOU WANT TO USE THAT NAME. 16:18:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok that's vetter 16:18:50 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" better 16:19:04 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:19:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Tidal you cuck lol 16:19:50 see tidal what you did 16:19:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oofstve 16:19:55 YOU KILLED YOUR PARENTS 16:19:58 YOU MANIAC 16:19:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Rip 16:20:13 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:20:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" glass cannon was a mistake 16:20:41 wait did i hear rape 16:20:44 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:20:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you did not 16:20:59 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:21:05 pretty sure i diiid 16:21:05 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" A FAKE URTHPUUL IS IN THE ARENA 16:21:07 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:21:26 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:21:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hah successfully induced an Urthphuul's death 16:21:29 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:21:35 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:21:54 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:23:51 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:24:32 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" 2fast4u 16:24:48 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" i switch to a machine gun since you refuse to stop killing me 16:24:51 you got killed by an idiot, LMAO! 16:24:54 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:25:38 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" after 5 minutes can we do 2 teams 16:26:33 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" SOMEONE IS USING A DOMINATOR 16:26:34 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:26:54 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" alright who's using AC 16:26:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Fighter? 16:27:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" I'm killing AFK peeps only 16:27:13 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 16:27:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:27:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that's dishonourable 16:27:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Hi 16:27:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" I promise 16:27:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" if you say so 16:27:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Don't shoot at me and I won't return fire 16:27:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" okay. 16:27:55 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 16:28:15 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 16:28:27 you could return water tho 16:28:29 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" HE SWITCHED TO AC 16:28:29 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 16:28:48 somebody is a poor sport 16:28:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Ozziene I said I'm killing afks 16:28:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" KHIT STOP. 16:28:52 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:29:03 dominated until somebody AC’d 16:29:08 WHO IS PLAYING AS HITLER I DEMAND YOU TO HALT YOU ACTIONS IMMEDIATELY. 16:29:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" gg 16:29:18 I was gonna go for a million lol 16:29:24 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Now move on to 2 teams 16:29:24 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:29:29 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 16:29:32 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Who used AC??? 16:29:34 2 Teams now eh? 16:29:34 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" I think it's because someone wanted to move on 16:29:36 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" yes 16:29:37 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" yes 16:29:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" Nope 16:29:41 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Fighter takeover 16:29:42 2 teams is go 16:29:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" I'm leaving the wiki now adios 16:29:47 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:29:50 Farewell. 16:29:52 lenk pls 16:29:53 back 16:29:54 oh 16:29:54 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:29:54 was afk 16:29:55 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Bye 16:29:58 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" OK 16:29:58 whos hitler 16:29:58 bai Cap’n 16:29:58 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:30:04 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" not me 16:30:09 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" not me 16:30:09 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I use Fighter 16:30:15 well i left 16:30:16 diep.io/#431787F60021661EE4 16:30:16 2 teams 16:30:19 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Remember how i'm si*/i at AC 16:30:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="X" I'll visit often 16:30:24 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:30:26 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:30:34 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" whats your name tidal 16:30:35 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 16:30:38 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" in the 2 teams 16:30:40 how about we find out who's hitler 16:30:45 same as my wiki name 16:30:46 i think it may beeeeeeee 16:30:47 TIDAL 16:30:55 you're him 16:30:58 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" ok 16:31:04 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:31:09 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" where are u in the base tidal 16:31:13 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" so I can find u 16:31:17 I say it's that XxCalamityxX person 16:31:21 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:31:22 probably 16:31:29 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:31:36 how about we get a new sandbox link without him 16:31:41 and repeat until we find out 16:31:46 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 16:31:59 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:32:00 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:32:01 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:32:06 we're doing 2 teams 16:32:07 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" yes hehe 16:32:07 diep.io/#431787F60021661EE4 16:32:17 -!- XxCalamityxX has left Special:Chat 16:32:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:32:30 no 2teams is shit 16:32:30 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:32:30 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:32:35 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 16:32:45 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" where are u in the server tidal 16:32:49 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:32:56 back 16:33:00 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:33:01 i rejoined server 16:33:02 top of base 16:33:02 hitler's afk 16:33:07 for a fitting name i chose stalin 16:33:12 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" k 16:33:18 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:33:19 BECAUSE HE DEFEATED HITLER 16:33:19 *shootin intensifies* 16:33:19 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 16:33:21 but seriously 16:33:25 join sandbox link 16:33:26 look at it 16:33:36 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" hi 16:33:38 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 16:33:40 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" My name is oki 16:33:48 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:34:01 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 16:34:04 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:34:18 I KILLED HITLER 16:34:18 how about i be the guard for when he comes bakc 16:34:21 i'll keep it safe 16:34:41 -!- XxCalamityxX has left Special:Chat 16:34:44 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:34:49 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 16:34:50 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:35:20 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:36:00 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I am going to the nest in the middle 16:36:24 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:36:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:37:09 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" gtg 16:37:10 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" bye 16:37:27 bye 16:37:31 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:39:36 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 16:39:43 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:43:01 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 16:44:52 -!- XxCalamityxX has left Special:Chat 16:46:15 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 16:47:05 -!- XxCalamityxX has left Special:Chat 16:50:42 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 16:51:22 -!- XxCalamityxX has left Special:Chat 16:51:48 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Stop ursuuling 16:52:13 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 16:52:32 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:52:37 where is the sandbox link? 16:57:09 :( 16:59:09 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 16:59:14 bigbi;) 16:59:40 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 17:00:18 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" good timing but i got killed by a sudden overlord 17:00:31 killed? 17:01:20 >,< 17:01:35 -!- XxCalamityxX has joined Special:Chat 17:01:40 i'm StalinStalin 17:02:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:02:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:03:29 changed name 17:03:35 i'm "Fuck you." now 17:03:35 -!- Khitrish Mapping was kicked from Special:Chat by Özün Oldun 17:03:36 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 17:03:40 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:03:42 i hate this bot 17:04:10 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:04:18 i'm done 17:04:26 update the logs 17:06:16 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:08:06 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:08:13 !updatelogs 17:08:13 <Özün_Oldun> The Tidal Wave: Logs updated (added ~22 to log page). 17:08:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:08:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:08:45 sorry 17:08:54 i had to do something 17:09:24 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:09:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:19:00 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 17:19:25 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 17:19:33 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 17:24:19 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 17:24:41 damn 17:24:43 nice Sandbox 17:24:45 died finally 17:24:48 got teamed up on 17:24:52 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 17:24:54 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oof 17:24:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" rip 17:25:11 fell for an obvious trap lmao 17:25:17 get teamzed up on 17:25:28 �� 17:26:55 anyway 17:26:58 ursuul how life 17:27:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" pretty good m9 17:27:28 oh good to know 17:27:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" u? 17:27:56 been doing pretty bad 17:28:10 it has been getting worse over a couple of months 17:30:06 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" update the logs again 17:30:16 urs 17:30:28 wish i could play arras with some of the wiki members .-. 17:30:33 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" !updatelogs 17:30:46 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" . 17:30:46 <Özün_Oldun> !updatelogs 17:30:50 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Well 17:30:55 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I guess 17:31:11 ... 17:31:46 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:32:35 !updatelogs 17:32:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:34:06 CAN SOMEONE UPDATE THE CHAT LOGS? 17:34:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" isight/i 17:34:34 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:34:38 hi 17:34:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" isigh/i 17:34:41 did sandbox end 17:34:46 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:34:49 yeah 17:34:54 !updatelogs 17:34:54 <Özün_Oldun> The Tidal Wave: Logs updated (added ~49 to log page). 17:35:00 how was snadboz 17:35:05 how was party 17:35:59 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:36:29 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:36:44 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:39:39 uh 17:39:44 not much happened as far as i know 17:45:13 hi 18:01:03 hi 18:02:22 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" No necroposting 18:02:28 No U 18:02:33 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Close the chat 18:02:42 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Delete it 18:02:42 no 18:02:51 am too lazy 18:02:53 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Good luck 18:03:11 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:03:17 [d="c="lime"The Tidal Wave/c"] Teamz you lazy cat. 18:03:19 shit 18:03:30 im not a cat 18:04:37 b<c="lime"The Tidal Wave/c>/b BOIIIIIIIIIII 18:04:46 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Lol 18:04:58 nice try 18:05:00 i appreciate the effort 18:06:15 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 18:06:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:06:26 Hi 18:06:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Teamz you still here? 18:06:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" sorry life hasn’t been so good for you man 18:06:50 I think so 18:06:51 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:07:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" <@!181829457852628993> you can host unofficial Sandboxes if you want 18:07:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" to play Arras.io with Wiki members 18:07:33 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Rip 18:07:46 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Well it's just the 2 of us 18:08:08 ye im here 18:09:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:11:10 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 18:19:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 18:23:13 lol 18:39:37 well i guess ill get going 18:39:47 woosh 18:40:17 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 19:06:09 no wii-Uing in the halls 19:20:34 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 20:06:45 So... 20:06:49 Is it dead? 20:06:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" maybe 20:19:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" Affirmative. 21:32:23 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 21:33:03 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 21:34:51 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I did not do that 21:35:08 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:35:09 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 21:35:19 Who is in my account? 21:35:35 Named boss hi 21:38:19 what are you going on about 21:38:31 if you did something you did something no nned to deny it 21:40:18 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ok 21:40:36 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Let's talk 21:40:36 <Özün_Oldun> So sandbox was earlier today 21:40:54 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Around 6 hours ago 21:41:00 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Rip u 21:41:06 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:41:07 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 21:41:26 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Bye 21:43:14 ... 21:43:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:43:46 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Well I'm here 21:43:47 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 21:44:12 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:44:30 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" 再見。。。 21:44:45 ... 21:44:50 so what happened 21:46:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:46:32 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" We were talking about arras 21:46:57 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" We were talking about how sh*t Falcon was 21:47:00 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:49:00 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 21:49:30 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 21:49:39 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:50:21 ah so you admit that all that wasnt you 21:50:42 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:50:55 you admit that you were just putting up a facade to keep up your reputation as fighter lover aka shit-lover! 21:51:10 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:57:32 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Nope 21:58:12 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Fighter is good 21:58:23 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Git gud noob xdddd 21:58:40 -!- XxCalamityxX has left Special:Chat 21:58:50 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" ..... 21:58:54 no u 21:59:01 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" No u 21:59:21 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:59:26 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Edit the Fighter page then 21:59:26 <Özün_Oldun> Why not 22:01:10 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:02:19 no u 22:02:33 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ok 22:02:35 would you stick your hand in a huge pile of shit 22:02:43 thats what editing the fighter page is like 22:02:43 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" No 22:02:49 exactrly 22:03:09 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" No that's what editing the Falcon page bIS/b. 22:03:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:03:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hey hey hey what the hecc is going on 22:03:30 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi tidal 22:03:51 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I thought u wouldn't be online now? 22:04:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" holidays mess up my sleeping schedule. 22:04:39 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I think it's well 6am your local timr 22:04:41 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" time 22:04:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yes 22:04:54 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" 6:04 22:05:06 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" When are you gonna sleep xd 22:05:43 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:06:42 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 22:07:08 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:07:23 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:07:24 also get some original uhh... falcon insults? 22:07:36 instead of reusing my anti-fighter reasonable-ness 22:07:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Booster tbh- ishot by both of you/i 22:07:53 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:08:27 *leaves chat* 22:08:30 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Lol 22:09:00 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Then Falcon.... iDies to an auto smasher and screams/i 22:10:16 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Booster: aww damn, at least I am alive. 22:10:16 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter: That was ieasy to survive./i 22:10:16 <Özün_Oldun> Falcon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP MUMMY!!!! I WAS KILLED BY AN AUTO SMASHER!! AAAAAA 22:10:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:11:40 *it turns out that it was a reskinned fighter, and the fighter was a falcon* 22:11:50 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Nope 22:12:08 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:12:11 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Falcon has no amazing side cannons 22:13:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:13:46 yeah 22:13:55 it has no useless side cannons 22:14:09 fighter is only strong against sniper cuz they r slow 22:14:13 but falcon isnt 22:14:15 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:15:08 fighter=close range, fast-ish, useless side cannons falcon= slightly faster, long-range, amazing front cannon which fighter is the best doesnt know how to use 22:15:18 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 22:16:55 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Nope 22:17:06 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Check my latest discussion post 22:17:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:17:16 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Falcon is slightly slower 22:17:43 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:17:55 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ik 22:18:08 does fighter have faster bullets tho? 22:18:26 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Same speed 22:18:31 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:18:34 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Also wait 1 sec 22:19:01 nope 22:19:01 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:19:03 false 22:19:08 that isss aaa lieeee 22:19:25 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Which cannons are you talking about 22:19:34 triangle bullets=/= assasin bullets 22:20:17 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Back ones same speed 22:20:17 <Özün_Oldun> Front one falcon is faster bullets but less damage 22:20:17 <Özün_Oldun> Side ones fighter wins ∞-0 22:21:07 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:21:26 o rlly 22:21:48 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:21:50 does assassain bullets do more damage then front tri-angle bullets, yes i think so. 22:22:04 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" No 22:22:55 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:23:22 yep 22:23:36 well damage doesnt matter when the bullets are too slow to hit anything sooo 22:23:47 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:23:50 argument won 22:23:51 gg 22:23:55 bye lol 22:24:04 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Nope 22:24:25 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 22:24:26 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Sniper branch cannons are weak against Fighter 22:26:03 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 2018 06 23